Emmelie's Story
by Emmeliex3
Summary: What if Rosalie and Emmett did have a child? And her name was Emmelie? What if she was taken away from her family to live with the Volturi? Takes place in New Moon when Edward goes to the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It's been half a century now, since I've seen my family. My birth family anyway. I used to be known as Emmelie Cullen. Now I'm known as Emmelie Volterra. When I was really young, I was kidnapped, taken away from my family. I guess it doesn't really matter now, that they didn't care enough to find me. My kidnappers would beat me everyday. That is, until the day they brought me to the Volturi. Their explanation for why I was going to them? I may have been young but I knew what the Volturi was. They told me I was sentenced to die because I was a bad girl. If I told you I wasn't scared, I would be lying. And if I told you I wish I never met the Volturi, that would be a lie too. Because the day I met the Volturi, I met the love of my life. Demetri Volterra.

I remember it so clearly, everything about that day. How he protected me from Heidi. I felt love for the first time in years, then. He cared for me until I could care for myself. He didn't have to but he did. I used to be afraid of the Volturi, now I'm one of them. It's like I'm a part of their family now. Although Jane and Alec look like they are younger than me they are actually younger. I'm the youngest but somehow my abilities are just as good as Jane and Alec's. I guess it's bad to have a favorite sibling, huh? I do have one, though. My big brother, Felix Volterra. Sure, he has his flaws but doesn't everyone?

Anyway, you probably want to know what happened. It went like this: Heidi held me by the neck. It was quite painful. She threw me to the ground, probably having too much fun to realize Demetri was right there. Sigh. Tall and lean with his olive complexion, he kneeled down. My once pale skin was purple then. His gentle fingers tracing my bruises. I cringed at the pain, biting my lower lip.

"Aro" Heidi said, grinning. I glanced up. There was a man, his hair was jet black. His eyes were milky red, so so red. He looked down to me. "I told you not to hurt her" he said, his voice hard. "She needed to learn her lesson" she told him gleefully. "Come, child" he murmured. I didn't move, I was too scared. "I won't hurt you" he said. I tried getting up, my legs failed me. His eyes went wide. He kneeled down, putting his hand out to me. I put mine on top of his and my memories flowed through my mind. That was fifty years ago. I reached maturity a while back.

I was in our room now, looking into the mirror. I saw my crimson red eyes. My long dark hair. My pale skin. Then I felt his warm arms around me. "Demetri" I breathed. It's so surreal, even now. That someone so amazing would love me and only me. I was facing him now, he pulled me to the bed. His lips brushed against my breasts. I let out a small sigh when there was a knock on the door. "Emm, Demetri, you have _got _to see this" Jane called. "We're busy, Jane" Demetri said, clearly annoyed. "Emm has to see this" she growled. "It'll only take a moment" I whispered, getting up. I followed Jane, then I saw him. My Uncle Edward on the ground...begging to die...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Who killed her Edward? We'll avenge her murder" I heard Aro say. "She wasn't murdered," Edward managed to choke out. "She...killed herself." My eyes went wide. Aro looked up from Edward. "Ah, Emmelie" he said. Edward looked up too, his eyes locked on mine. He looked the same, basically. Of course, he couldn't change at all. Except.. he looked different in a way. I couldn't figure out what it was. "You know Emmelie, don't you Edward?" He was silent. I couldn't look at him anymore. He seemed so weak, not the Edward I knew. The one I remembered. "I'll give him what he wants" Caius said, smirking. "Don't touch him" I growled. "Will you do it then, Emmelie?" Caius asked. I didn't answer. I couldn't even think about it. "I knew you were weak" he laughed. I glared at him. "I am not weak" I growled, louder this time.

"Enough, Caius" Aro said calmly. Demetri was suddenly behind me, holding me back. "Out out" Aro said suddenly. I looked at him curiously. "Let them speak alone, yes? If just for a few moments." Jane and Alec hugged me and left. Caius scoffed and followed after them. Demetri hesitated and kissed my forehead before leaving too. Edward and I sat in silence. Well, not really. He didn't realize I could hear his thoughts. "Bella might not be dead, Edward" I muttered. "You can hear my thoughts" he said, surprised. I nodded slowly. "I can.. do more than that" I told him. I thought he would question me but he didn't. "She was a human" I concluded. Her skin was warm, it was like I felt it too in his mind. I sighed. "Rose didn't like that, did she?" Silence again. I realized he wanted to go outside if we didn't give him what he wanted. "NO" I screeched as he ran out the door.

We were still in the shadows. "Edward, please" I begged. "I didn't even get to know you yet and you want to die? What about Carlisle and Esme? Rose and Emmett? What about Alice, Edward? What would they do without you? They love you and it would kill them to see you do this." I paused. "What about me, Edward? Your niece who you never got to know?" He was silent for a moment. "I'm nothing without Bella, Emm. You don't understand." Then we heard a voice. A woman's voice. Bella. "Bella?" Edward called.

Then we saw her, running towards him. She ran into his arms, full of tears. He held her, they seemed so happy. I stood up and was about to leave. "Emm, wait" he said. Emm? Bella thought. "Yes, Emm is short for Emmelie, Bella." Her jaw dropped. "You.. can hear me" she was amazed. I nodded. "Edward!" Alice called. "It was nice to meet you, Bella" I said quickly, turning to leave. "Emmelie Rose Cullen, you get back here right now" Edward called. I stopped and turned around. "I don't answer to that name anymore, Edward" I told him glumly. "You just did" he laughed. I scowled and turned my gaze to Alice. She watched me in amazement. "She doesn't look young enough to be our niece" she chuckled. She was right, I don't know why I grew so much or how. I looked like I could be their sister. "She looks a lot like Rose. With Emmett's hair color" Bella smiled. I laughed. "I do remember that she was very beautiful. So I guess that's a compliment?" I grinned. We laughed for a while until Aro came back with Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Caius. "Alice, Bella. What a surprise" Aro said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Emmelie should come home with us" Edward told Aro. Aro raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's your decision to make, Edward." He turned to me. Edward watched me with wary eyes. "I can't just leave" I whispered. "Of course you can leave, Emmelie darling. As long as you're happy."I wasn't surprised he said that. I knew Aro loved me, like a daughter. Alice on the other hand was surprised.

"I'm happy here. With you, Jane, Felix, and Demetri." I couldn't look Alice and Edward in the eyes. I ran off before the could do anything else. I sat outside our (as in mine and Demetri's) room, regretting what I did. I didn't technically lie but I would be happy to be with Alice and Edward. "Emm" a voice called. "Hey, Felix." He sat next to me. "You okay?" I sighed. "No, not really." Before I could realize what he was going to do, he pulled me onto his back to give me a piggy back ride.

"Felix," I warned. "Felix cut it out" I repeated. "I'm not letting you down until you smile." I scoffed. "You can't even see my face, how would you know if I'm smiling or not?" He laughed softly. "Hmm. That's true. How about a kiss then?" I shook my head. "Then I'm not letting you down." He was walking around. "Emm?" he said suddenly. "Hm?" He hesitated. "I love you, you know that don't you?" I smiled. "I love you too, Felix. You've always been my favorite sibling. But don't tell Jane and Alec, okay?" He was silent.

"Felix?" I said as he put me down. He looked away from me. "Felix," I repeated. "What's wrong? Did I—" I couldn't finish. I didn't understand. "Felix" I whispered, touching his arm. He pulled away. "Tell me what's wrong. I'll fix it" I told him. He laughed but it wasn't a happy laugh. "I don't think you can fix it, Emm." I frowned. "Of course I can fix it." He took a deep breath out of frustration. "Maybe you can but you won't."

I was appalled. "If it would make you happy I would, Felix. You're my big brother, I love you." He clenched his fist. "Why didn't you choose me, Emm? I love you. I always loved you. I can't stand just being your big brother, don't you get it?" I was silent. How could I not realized this? "Emm!" Jane called. "Sorry, was I interrupting?—" Felix walked away for a moment then stopped. "No, Jane. Not at all" then he was gone. If I could cry, I would have.

"What happened, Emm?" Jane asked, hugging me. "I..hurt him, Jane. I didn't realize it but I did. How stupid of me." She looked me in the eye. "You're not stupid, Emm. He'll forgive you. He loves you so much." I sighed. "No, Jane. He hates me." She didn't answer. "Come on, Emm. Aro needs to see you." I didn't move. "Emm" she repeated. She sighed and left me there, alone in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Emmelie" Aro called. "Alice, Bella and Edward are leaving. Aren't you going to say goodbye?" He put his hand out and I touched it. "I see. Come on now." He pulled me up and took me to them. I stared at the floor sadly. "It will do you some good to spend time with your family" Aro told me. I looked up. "Aro, I don't—" He kissed my forehead. "I want what's best for you, my darling Emmelie. You know that, don't you?" I nodded. "I want to stay here." I turned to Alice and Edward. "Although I would like it very much if you wrote to me. You too, Bella" I smiled but they didn't smile back. They looked so upset I couldn't look them in the eye. "If you're happy here I can't make you leave" Edward said, his arm around Bella. "I'll visit someday" I said, grinning. Alice practically tackled me when they were going to leave. "Bella" I said. "Take care of my mom for me. I know she can be mean sometimes but she really has a good heart. She needs more good friends" I smile. "I will, Emm. I promise" she hugs me. "Bye" I whisper as they disappear from my sight.

Think something happy I urged myself. The thing is Demetri and I aren't technically legally married. I mean we didn't have an official wedding but we consider ourselves married even if we aren't. I loved him the day we met for protecting me from Heidi. It was like what I have with Felix now but when I grew older it changed. I felt.. attached to him emotionally and physically. He was so passionate and..

"Emm" Jane called from behind me. I turned around and she was running to me. She hugged me tight. "I'm so glad you're staying" she whispered. I laughed. "I won't leave you guys here all alone. It wouldn't be much fun, would it?" I said as I hugged her back. After, I looked around for Felix. He wasn't in his room. He was no where to be found. I think I searched the whole castle. I peeked in Jane and Alec's room. "Have you guys seen Felix?" I asked. They shook their head. Where could he be? I went to check again and almost ran into someone. "Oh I'm s—" I was about to apologize but saw that it was Caius. "It's just you" I say blankly. He rolled his eyes. "Have you see Felix?" I asked. "He went hunting" he told me and walked off. I sat by Felix's room, waiting for him to come back. We had to talk but even if we did, I don't think I would know what to say. I waited hours and he didn't come back.. I was worried that he would do something stupid.

I heard footsteps walking toward me. Felix, I thought. I looked up and it was Demetri. "There you are" he smiled. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Waiting for Felix" I muttered. "Ah," he said, pausing. "Well, he won't be back for a while.. He went hunting with Heidi—" I was flabbergasted. Heidi of all people? I thought he hated Heidi. What the hell was going on here?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I waited for him to come back. And eventually he did, that is with his arm around Heidi. She was smirking and I stood up, waiting for him to acknowledge me. But he didn't. He walked past me and I turned to face him but he slammed the door in my face. Hurt, I walked away, passing Aro's room.  
"Emmelie," he called. I looked at him warily. "What is it, sweetheart? You seem upset" he frowned. "I don't know, I'm confused and.." I trailed off. He stood up and hugged me tightly. "It'll be okay" he insisted. My face was pressed against his chest, I felt a bit uncomfortable but I didn't move.

The next morning…

"You have a letter," Aro said, holding it up. "Oh," I said. "Well, leave it there. I'm not in the mood today." I wasn't in the mood for anything. "It might be the Cullens" he said, waving it around. I sighed and took it. I ripped the envelope and took out the letter.

Dear Emmelie,  
Hope things are going okay for you there. Edward and I didn't know if we should tell Rose and Emm about you or if they would even believe us. So don't worry, we didn't. I hope someday you'll come and visit. I feel like we'd be good friends. ;) Alice would probably drag us shopping, don't know if you like that kind of thing or not. Well, gotta go. My friends Jake and Seth are here and I don't want to keep them waiting. I'm sure you'd like them. Well, I'll write soon.

Your Friend,  
Bella Swan

I smiled, glad that they didn't tell mom and dad. I mean I do love them and all but they would probably freak out by the fact that Demetri and I are together. Caius grabbed the letter from my hand. "Hey!" I yelled. "Ooh, how sweet. The Swan girl writing a letter to our dear Emmelie."  
"You give that back" I snarled. "Or what? You'll bite me?" That's when I lunged for his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

That's when Demetri stood in front of Caius. He knew I would stop and I did. "Demetri," I groaned. "Get out of the way. I don't want to hurt you." And I truly didn't. "Yeah, move Demetri. Let's see what Emm can do." I rolled my eyes at Caius. "Give it back, Caius" Aro said calmly. Aw, I wanted to get it back myself… "Next time Emmelie. Now's not the time for fighting." I sigh and grab the letter from Caius' hand.

Later…

Emmelie's Flashback

I was young and reckless. Jealous that Alec and Jane could go out when I could not. I pull on Demetri's cloak. He looks down at me. "Demetwi" I say. He crouches down. "What is it, Emm?" I point to the door. "How come I can't go out and Alec and Jane can?" He chuckles. "Your much too young, Emm. But I can ask Aro if you want." I shake my head feverishly. "No, I want to. He won't yell at me" I grin. I walk upstairs with Demetri behind me. He wanted to carry me but I refused his offer. I was old enough to walk up stairs by myself. I looked about three. I knock on the door to Aro's office. "Come in."

I reach for the door but Demetri gets it first. "Ah, Emmie. What is it? Is Demetri picking on you again?" He laughed. I look at Demetri. "No, I was wondering…Could I..go outside? Please, Awo?" He frowns. "You're too young, Emm. You know that." I felt tears well up in my eyes. He sighs. "Okay, only if Demetri goes with you." He looks at Demetri. "Keep an eye on her. It's cloudy today so it's fine." I run up to Aro. He gives me a hug. "Thank you," I smile. He kisses my cheek. "Be careful, okay? And always stay by Demetri's side." I wave goodbye and leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Demetri's Flashback…

I help Emmelie put on her cloak, just in case. And I do as well. "Okay, remember what Aro said, stay with me at all times" I smiled. She reached for my hand and I chuckled to myself. I picked her up and took her out. She was really happy. I took her to a clothing store, she needed new clothes anyway. She took in the sight of all the clothes. And she looked at me curiously. I laugh and say, "Go ahead, take something you like." She hesitates. "Come on, Emm. I never get to spoil you" I joke. She rolls her eyes at me, taking out a white dress. And she puts it back. I take it and hold it in front of her. It looked nice. So I hold onto it. "Why are you getting that?" She asks me. I shrug. "It looks nice on you. And I think you like it" she covers her face with her little hands. I turn around a moment, looking through the stacks of clothes. And one moment I knew she was there, I could feel it. But then she disappeared. I looked around, everywhere. I couldn't sense her or see her. I was afraid then. I wasn't afraid when we fought newborns. I wasn't afraid when Caius slashed out on all of us because I could deal with those things. But I couldn't deal with losing Emmelie. I truly couldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Emmelie's POV

I closed my eyes one moment and the next I couldn't see Demetri anymore. I didn't know what to do so I sat there under the bunch of clothes and cried, even though no tears could come out. "Emmelie" he thought. "Where are you?" I stood up and looked for him, afraid that I wouldn't see him again. I saw him standing there, his eyes searching. I loved his dark hair, how it reached his shoulders. "Demetri" I whispered. He turned and his hair moved with him. I ran into his arms happily. "Don't run off like that, Emm." He was worried. So I didn't tell him that I didn't run off. That I ended up somewhere else. "I'm sowwee" I said, kissing his cheek. He held me tight and never let go. He even carried me home so I wouldn't run off again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I stared at the letter, unsure of what to do. Would my family truly want to see me? Would they be ashamed of what I truly was? A human bloodthirsty monster? I didn't know. That's when I realized someone was watching me. I looked up. Jane.  
"Oh. Hey Jane. What's the matter?" I grimace. She looks at me sadly. I touch her shoulder. "Jane" I whisper. She closed her eyes and I knew that if she was human, she would be crying. "Don't go" she whispered back. "Please. I need you here." I hug her tightly. "It's okay, Jane. It'll be okay." She was shaking her head feverishly. "No, not if you're gone. It's not the same. It's not the same" she repeated. I tuck her hair behind her ears. "I'm not going away forever, Jane. I would never do that." She opened her crimson eyes. She pulled away from me. "You know how sometimes everyone goes to help with the immortal children?" She nods slowly. "It's like that. How do you think I feel about that?" I joke. She looks at me seriously. "But that's different. We have to go or people will die." I look at her solemnly. "Not that I care about that. It's just that we can't let them know" she says quickly. I look away from her.  
"Jane, this is important to me. I-" she glared at me. "Aren't I important? Aren't Alec and I important to you, Emmelie?" she snapped. "Of course you're important to me. All of you are. It's just that..." And that's when Aro came in the room. "Jane" he chided. "Emmelie won't be there forever, as she said. We will miss her dearly but she will be back." She nods and asks for permission to leave. "Jane, don't go. I'm sorry" I tell her. Aro lets her go and she leaves. He turns his gaze to me.

"I don't want to go" I say finally. He looks at me sadly. "Why is that, Emm? Is it because of Jane? She'll forgive you, you know" I shake my head. "I don't want to leave without Demetri" I answer. He sighed. "Demetri may go with you but if we need him he has to come back" I look at him incredulously. "I want you to go. Meet your family, Emm. It'll be good for you" he says hopefully. "Thank you, Aro" I hug him and he leaves.

"Emmelie" a voice calls. Felix. I ignore him since he ignored me. I just try to get past him. He grabs me by the wrist. "Let go of me" I hissed. "I'm sorry, Emm. I'm so sorry. Please don't go." I glare at him. "It's too late. I'm going" I answer. "Without Demetri?" I shake my head. "What do you see in him? He's using you damnit" he was angry. "He's not using me. He loves me unlike how you act, Felix" I say, hitting him. Surprised, he lets go of me. I run away and he catches up to me, grabbing me again. He pulls me into his arms. "Let go of me, Felix" I plead. "Let go of her, Felix" Demetri said, looking at him with his arms crossed. Felix glares at him and lets me go. Demetri takes my hand and we go back to our room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Decades earlier…

"Demetri, I know how to do this. It's not hard" she says, rolling her eyes. "Yes, you know how to hunt. I know, Emmy. But you can't get caught" I say. She ignores me, looking for her next victim. She sees a man following a young teenager. She rushes towards him swiftly. She goes in the alleyway and jumped onto his back.  
"Run," she told the teenager. It was too dark for a human to see our eyes. The girl's eyes went wide and she began to run. When she was out of sight, she bit his flesh. He managed to knick her with the knife in his pocket before dying. She swore under her breath. I grabbed her wrist to see her wound. It wasn't so bad but the blood wouldn't stop. Not thinking, I put my mouth over the wound and licked it tenderly. Vampire saliva has some sort of thing to heal wounds. She watched me with wide eyes. When the wound healed, I stopped. I looked up at her.  
She pulled her hand away. "Thanks" she said softly, not looking at me. I tipped her chin up and she looked at me with those beautiful crimson eyes. My fingers touched the blond and brown ringlets in her hair. And I kissed her for the very first time. I loved her from the moment she stepped foot in our home, Volterra. Her eyes were open but slowly, she closed them. I pulled away first, very slowly. She looked at me, her eyes full of love. And I knew that we were meant to be together forever.

Note: Sorry it's short again but I promise I'll write a longer one next time. Hope you like this one.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Now (Demetri's POV)

I shut the door behind me, leaning against it. Emmelie stood by the bed, staring out the window. It was our anniversary tomorrow. February 11th. I was planning on proposing then but seeing her so upset… I wasn't sure if it was a good idea anymore. I planned it all out, the place, the ring. The ring was my mother's. She gave it to me before she died and before I changed. I was the only child in my family, just like Emmelie. My father left my mother and I a few years after I was born. I watched Emmelie, playing with her lustrous brunette hair.  
I walked over to her and she turned to me, her eyes full of unshed tears. I tucked the hair behind her ears. Her skin was soft, delicate. I pulled her onto the bed and held her there. It wasn't about lust or sex. It was about love, comfort. I pressed my lips against her forehead. "I have to see them Demetri," she whispered. I ran my fingers through the ringlets in her hair. She pressed her cheek against my chest. "I know, Emm. I know" I murmur. We were silent for a few moments. "I love you," she whispered. "As I love you," I say, tipping her chin up to kiss her.

I got out of bed almost reluctantly. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I have to pick up some things," I explain. Like flowers, I thought to myself. "I'll go with you" she said, getting out of bed as well. "No" I say quickly. Her face was full of hurt. "I mean it won't take long. Besides it's pretty boring," I joke. I take out a dress shirt and a pair of pants. She grabs the shirt from my hand. "Hey, give that back!" She laughs and jumps onto the bed. I follow her and tickle her until she gives it back. I put the shirt on and she helps me button it. I grin at her and she rolls her eyes. "I'll be back soon," I told her. She smiled and hugged me. "Bye." And I left.

Emmelie's POV

He forgot our anniversary. I sigh and sat on the bed, waiting for him to come back. There was a knock on the door. "Forget something?" I call. "Someone's here to see you" Caius said snidely. Curious, I opened the door. And he was gone. I sigh and put on a t-shirt and a denim skirt. I went out to see whom it was. Aro was talking to someone who looked awfully familiar. "Emmelie, sweetheart. Look who came to visit" he smiled. The man turned his head. It was Quinn. Horrified, I take a step back. He was in front of me then, taking my hand in his. "Emmelie, nice to see you again" he said, kissing my hand. "I wish I could say the same," I said calmly. Quinn frowned, still holding onto my hand. I pull it away immediately. He tries to reach for it again. "Don't touch me," I snarled. "Now, now. Play nice" Aro said. "Emmelie, Quinn is going to be staying with us for a while" he tells me. "Why?" I demanded. "I missed you too much darling," Quinn answered. I roll my eyes. "Well that's nice. I certainly didn't miss you," I say blankly. "That's not a nice thing to say," he tells me. "You know what's not nice? Having your boyfriend cheat on you with humans."

"You know I didn't mean it" Quinn chides. "You didn't mean it? You didn't mean to sleep with every human girl, willing to let you suck their blood and kill them afterwards?" Aro looks at me sternly. "Whatever, I'm over it. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go now." He grabs my wrist. "Let go of me" I hissed, punching him in the face.

Note: Quinn is Emmelie's ex-boyfriend if you haven't noticed already. She dated him for half a decade before Demetri.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Emmelie's POV

I broke his jaw. I heard the crack and burst out in laughter. "Emmelie!" Aro said, horrified. "Guess I deserved that" Quinn said, after fixing his jaw. "Apologize, Emmelie" Aro said sternly. I cross my arms. "He said he deserved it" I whined. "It's alright, Aro. I'm kind of proud of Emm" he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes. "I love you, Emm" he said. "I hate you" I hissed. He touched his chest, where his heart was supposed to be. "That hurt, Emmelie" he frowned. Quinn shouldn't even be here when Demetri comes back. He hates Quinn more than I do, surprisingly. Demetri would kill him. Not that I care about that. I turned to leave and he grabbed me by the wrist. "Let go of me. I'm not going to say it a third time" I say angrily.

That's when Quinn's lips pressed against mine violently. I pushed him away from me, shocked. "Since when did you get so feisty?" he grinned. "You have no right to do that" I snapped. Now I wished that Demetri would come home now. This minute in fact. Demetri would smash that pretty little face of his into the ground. That's when I heard the sweet sound of Demetri's voice, calling my name. And the sound of the double doors opening.

"_You_" he hissed. That's when Demetri pushed Quinn into the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily. "Demetri" I whispered. He didn't answer, just staring at Quinn. His eyes burning with anger. "Demetri" I said, louder this time. "Demetri, please. Don't" I said softly. He looked at me this time. It wasn't that I didn't want Demetri to smash Quinn's pretty little face. I just didn't want me to be the reason why. I don't know how to explain it. His eyes filled with love then and he let go of Quinn. He fixed his dress shirt and walked over to me. "Sorry, _cherie_" he murmured, kissing my cheek. I hug him tightly. "Can we just get out of here?" He asked sadly. I looked at Aro for permission.

He sighs. "Yes, get out of here you two love birds" he winked at Demetri. "What was that for?" I asked after he was out of sight. "Nothing" he lied. I stare at him but don't pick at him anymore. I didn't want him angry anymore. It was the weirdest thing. He took me to the park, one of the first places I went when I was young. "Demetri, why are we---" I turned to look at him. In his hand was a tiny little black box. And he was on one knee. I was hyperventilating. I swear I was. "Demetri" I whispered. "Emmelie Rashel Cullen, you are my everything. And I'm really really nervous right now…" I giggled. "Hey, don't laugh at me" he frowned. I laughed harder. "I'm sorry" I say finally. He grins and opens the box. "Will you marry me, Emmelie Cullen? Will you be mine for eternity?" I say yes and he puts the ring on my finger and stands up. "I love you, Emmelie Rashel Cullen" he smiled, kissing me full on the lips.

Sorry it's short yet again. I wanted to end with the proposal. Btw, if you didn't know. Cherie means darling or love. xP


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Emm POV.

Demetri was off hunting… I stayed in the room. I refused to murder one more human. It was considered weak among vampires. I tried hunting animals but it was horrifying. But no matter, I would find a way. There was a knock on the door. Weird, Demetri usually takes longer than this... I open the door slowly. It was Quinn. I tried to slam the door in his face, failing miserably. I felt sick. "Get out, Quinn" I hissed, clutching my stomach. "Emmie, what's the matter?" He whispered. "Get out" I yelled, rushing to the bathroom. I locked it behind me. I started vomiting blood in the toilet. "Emmie" he said, louder. I couldn't answer him. I heard the door open. Demetri was back.

Demetri POV.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Kill me later, right now you have to help Emmie." I let go of him and turned my head to the restroom door. "Emm, cherie" she didn't answer but I could hear vomiting. "What did you do to her?" I growled. "Demetri" she whispered. "Open the door, cherie." She was hesitating. "Emm" I heard the click and pushed the door a little. She was kneeling on the floor, blood dripping down her lips. "I'm taking you to Carlisle, Emm. Now" I told her. I looked at Quinn. "Go back to Volterra, Quinn. We'll contact you there once we reach there." Quinn looked at me incredulously. "I promise we'll contact you. Just go," I said, louder. I picked up Emm carefully, grabbing our bags. I signed us out of our room and rushed to Forks.

We arrived hours later, due to no stops. I knocked on the door, nothing. No one was home. I swore under my breath, watching Emmelie. Her breathing stopped but she wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead… I would know if she was, right? I watched as this petite woman was walking up to the house. She looked up, horrified. I realized she was Esme Cullen, Emmelie's grandmother. She dropped her car keys, her hands covering her mouth. "Please, help Emmelie. She's sick," I whispered. She grabbed her cell phone, dialing a number. "C-carlisle" she stuttered. "It's Demetri, he's here. And he has Emmelie… She looks… dead" she whispered. There was silence and frantic yelling but eventually she hung up. She quickly rushed to the door, unlocking it. I put Emmelie on the couch at first but she told me to bring her upstairs. I did as I was told silently and swiftly. I placed her on the bed. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "What's the matter, Emm?" I whispered. She closed it and didn't try to speak again. Esme came in the room and took Emmelie's hand in hers. "Her skin, it's colder than it should be." I felt like an idiot, how could I not have noticed that when I was holding her for hours? I heard a car and Esme turned her head to the door. Carlisle was here.

Emm POV.

Esme, my grandmother squeezed my hand. I squeezed back weakly. She looked like she was going to cry. I wanted to assure her that I was fine but I couldn't speak. I patted her hand. "Oh, Emmelie" she cried, clutching onto me. Grandfather looked at me with intense eyes at first. He walked up to me and stood by the bed. "Open your mouth, Emmelie" he told me. I did and he smelt me. "When was the last time you fed?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak, yet again no sound came out. "She can't answer you, Carlisle" Demetri said. "I don't know when the last time she fed was. She refuses to hunt with me. Every time she would tell me she wasn't thirsty..." he trailed off. "She's been hunting animals" Carlisle told him. I shut my eyes. "She has a… bad reaction to animal blood. It makes her weaker, physically. I've never seen this happen before" he said, looking at me now. I opened my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, Emm?" Demetri whispered. "Is she going to…" grandmother trailed off. "No, she won't die if she gets human blood soon" Carlisle concluded. I shook my head. "You'll die, Emm" Demetri whispered. "If you die, I don't know what I would do. Please, Emm" he pleaded. "I have blood here, Emmelie" Carlisle said. Esme got up and left. When she came back, she had a cup. I could smell the blood in it. O positive. She put it to my lips. "No" I said, my voice hoarse. "Emmelie" Carlisle said sternly. I reluctantly took a sip, enough to speak clearer. "I lost it" I blurted out. They looked at me curiously. "My telepathy. I lost it" I whispered. "You don't know that it's gone Emm. It could be just hibernating, for now" Demetri replied. I lost it weeks ago but I thought it was just for a while but it's really gone now. I'm no longer Emmelie Cullen. I heard the door close downstairs and knew that they were home.

Edward POV.

"Emmelie's here" I told Rosalie and Emmett. They looked at me with confusion. "I'm not kidding, look for yourself, I said. They ran upstairs, we all did. Running into each other actually. But the moment Emmett saw Demetri. He grabbed him by the collar immediately. "What did you do to Emmelie?" he yelled. "Emmett" I said calmly. "Emmett, Demetri didn't do this." He didn't stop, though. "Daddy" Emmelie said. "It's not Demetri's fault. Let him go, okay?" she said, pouting. I chuckled at her expression. She glared at me. "It's in there somewhere, Emm. I promise," I told her. Emmett let go of Demetri, still glaring at him. "I guess now is a good time to tell you" Emmelie said, sitting up. "Demetri and I are getting married" she said, smiling now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Quinn POV.

It's been hours but it's felt like days, weeks even. Why haven't they contacted me yet? Is Emmelie alive? Or is she dead? Impatiently, I tapped my foot. Heidi walked up to me, smiling to herself. "Quinn" she said happily. I don't answer. "You came back" she said, her hand on my shoulder. I batted it away, impatient. "Don't touch me, Heidi," I said angrily. "What's the matter? Emmelie get sick?" She looked happy about this. I knew that she would be. "Emmelie's dying and you're happy?" I growled. And then I realized something. "You did this" I accused. "And what if I did, Quinn? You can't say she didn't deserve it," she said. I pushed her against the wall. "Why did you do this?" I hissed. I didn't expect her to answer. "She stole Demetri away from me" she cried. "He was never yours" I said quietly. "But I stole you away, didn't I?" she laughed eccentrically. I looked away from her, ashamed. It was true. I did cheat on Emmelie. All those times, I didn't know what I had until I lost it. You know what I mean? That's when Felix and Aro came in the room.

"Quinn! What are you doing?" Felix demanded. "She did something to Emmelie. She's dying because of her" I spat. Aro walked towards us. "Is this true, Heidi?" She freezes, afraid to answer. "Master, it was a mistake. I regretted it" she lied. Aro touches her shoulder. "Liar" he hissed. "Master please" she begged. "Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again" he growled, I let her go. She was on her knees. "Master, forgive me" she cried, clutching onto his leg. "Get out" he yelled. Shaking, she slowly got up and walked away. "I'm sure she's fine" Aro said, calmer now. I wasn't sure whether he was trying to assure himself or me.

Demetri POV.

"Emmelie" I said slowly. "WHAT?" Emmett demanded. "It's true" Emmelie said happily. "Emm, sweetheart. I don't think this is a good time----" I got cut off. "You stay away from my daughter, do you hear me?" Emmett said, pushing me. Emmelie stood up. "You have no right" she cried. "Do you hear me? No right!" She pushed through us. "If you can't accept Demetri, then you're not accepting me" she whispered, running away. "Emmelie!" Rosalie cried, trying to run after her. I touched her shoulder. "Don't. She'll be fine. She just needs some time" I say quietly. She nodded, looking like she wanted to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Emmelie POV.

I clutched onto my chest, my vision blurring. I was in the middle of the forest, stumbling on my feet as I walked. There was a howl in the distance. Wolves. Great, they had wolves in the forest? I leaned against the tree, my hands on top of my head. Bloodsucker in our territory, a voice thought. My telepathy was back, temporarily? I don't know. I could hear them running towards me. Blood dripped from my lips. I fell to the ground, shaking. "Jacob" a voice thought urgently as a young man walked towards me. Bella's Jacob?

He kneeled down to me, moving the hair from my face. "Don't tell me your falling for a bloodsucker, Jake" another thought. "Shut up," Jacob replied. "Emmelie?" I nodded weakly. "I have to take her to Edward's" he told them. "No, don't" I whispered, clutching onto his shirt. "Let him go, stupid bloodsucker" one thought, grabbing me by the collar. He threw me across the field I coughed blood as I dropped to the floor. "What the fuck, Paul?" Jacob snapped. He glared at the wolf. "Go, just go" I coughed. The black wolf walked closer to me, cautiously. He turned to the wolf that threw me. "Never attack without my order, Paul. Unless it's an emergency."

"We have to take her to Edward's, Sam" Jacob said. I shake my head. "Why do you care so much anyway?" Paul, I assumed. Jacob didn't answer. His eyes were full of care. "Don't tell me you imprinted on a bloodsucker, Jake" he whined. Still, Jacob didn't answer. He picked me up into his arms. "Only grandpa and uncle Edward, I can't deal with the rest," I groaned. He nodded and walked away from his pack members. Another wolf followed us. He was tall and gangly, his fur sandy colored. I looked up at Jacob, realizing that he wasn't going to betray me. We were close.

"Edward?" Jacob thought. Instantly, my uncle Edward was out of the house. He stared at me, his face full with concern. Bella was behind him. She opened her mouth to speak but Edward put a finger to her lips. "Who else is home?" I thought. "Just Carlisle, Esme" he said without moving his lips. Edward reached out to me and Jacob hesitated before putting me into his arms. Jacob stared at me with concern. "Where's Demetri?" Edward didn't answer. "Where is Demetri" I repeated, louder this time.

"He left," Edward said quietly. I gaped up at him. "Aro needed him." Newborns? Although Demetri was very skilled in fighting, I worried about him. Edward looked at Jacob. "Would you like to come in, Jacob?" He shook his head. "Stinks too much" he said quietly, sitting on the grass. "Jake" Bella said. "Thanks for bringing her here Jacob," Edward said, taking me inside. Bella followed us inside.

Jane POV.

I sat on the floor, clenching my chest. Emmelie was hurting. I could feel it. "Jane," my brother called my name. I don't look at him. "It'll be alright, Aro said Demetri is on his way. We will see her soon" I nodded. He put his hand out to me. I took it and stood up. "Only Jane and Alec may go" Aro said as Demetri walked in the room. Demetri looked at me. "Come on you guys" Demetri gestured to the door. Alec and I followed him out the door, putting our hoods up. Stealthily, we moved quickly to find our Emmelie.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Edward POV.

I watched Emmelie with a bored expression on her face. I looked out the window and Jacob was still there. He was sitting on the ground. I tilted my head. Did he imprint on Emmelie? Surely I would know, right? I leaned against the door.

_Uncle Edward. _I shake my head, heading to Emm's room. _What do you need, Emmelie?_ She hesitates but she didn't have to ask. I already knew. _Let me go see him. _I shake my head, insisting. "You can barely stand, Emm" I tell her. "It'll only be a minute. I can sit on the grass." I give her a face and eventually take her arm as she walks painfully to the door. She insists that I let her go and she walks by herself. I walk behind her in case she falls. She falls forward though. Jacob quickly catches her. They look into each other's eyes and Emmelie quickly broke her gaze. "You should go home, Jacob. I'm sure Sam is wondering what's keeping you up." He looks at her steadily and finally nods.

"I'm sorry about " she interrupted him. "It's fine." Bella looks to Jacob and to Emmelie. We stood in silence. "Well, you should get going. Sam might wonder what's taking you so long" Emmelie smiles. Jacob reluctantly nodded and helps her up. "Thanks, Jacob" she mutters. "Jake, call me Jake." She chuckled as I take her arm. As we go through the door, I stop for a moment. No, they couldn't be here. Shouldn't be here. Yet they were. I turned around seeing two small figures in the distance and one taller than the others. Emmelie's face brightened as she broke free of my grip and tried running towards them. "Emm, no!" She stopped, falling to the ground. She coughed out blood. Before fainting, she reached out to them.

Emm POV.

"What's happening?" a voice cried. It was Jane, my sister Jane. My lips moved but no sound came out. I gripped onto someone's arm tightly and loosened it. "Help her, please!" Jane cried. "Ja..Jane" I whispered. "Emmie? Emmie, where does it hurt?" I shake my head slowly. "I feel" I searched for the word. "Dead?"

"She will be fine, Jane," my grandpa said. "Just give her some breathing room." Jane reluctantly took a step back from me. Demetri held onto my hand. He kissed it, watching me. I smiled, trying to reassure him. Everything went dark then. I couldn't see and I knew my eyes were open. I shrieked in horror.

Rosalie POV.

Alice took me shopping to get my mind off things. "I'm sure Emmelie is fine," she said, patting my back. "I'll check on her if you want," she offered. I nodded slowly. Her mouth widened. "What? What is it?"

"I can't see her," she whispered. No! This can't be happening. She gripped onto my arm. "It doesn't mean she's gone, Rosalie. She could be around… Jacob." The mutt? "Everything will be alright, Rose" she assured me. I was irritated. "Let's go home," I said scathingly. "Alright," I raised my eyebrows at Alice. Usually she would complain and want to shop more but I shrug it off as she speeds us off home.

Jane POV.

I stood beside Emmelie's bed anxiously. Her breathing slowed. She squeezed my hand. I looked at Edward. "She wants you to stop worrying. To go…" he trailed off. I looked horrified. "Hunt." He finished finally. Turning my gaze back to Emmelie I sigh. "I'm not thirsty." Alec was staring at me; I could feel it. "Jane," he said quietly.

"She'll be here when we come back," he told me. I shook my head. He put his hand on mine. "Jane," he repeated. I stared into his eyes. "Alec." He sighed. "Go," Emmelie whispered. "Emm," I whined. "Jane, go. I'll be fine," she said sincerely. I groaned and finally kissed her cheek. _Don't die on me, Emm. Don't…_ "I won't," she promised. It was a promise I was hoping she could keep.


	17. Chapter 17

Alice POV.

I watched Demetri walk back and forth outside the room Emmelie was in. I didn't need to read his mind like Edward to know that he loved Emmelie. She was everything to him. If she died, he would die too. "Demetri," I said. He immediately turned his head to look at me. I opened my mouth to speak but shut it again.

"I know you love her," he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I must have a surprised expression on my face because he laughed a little.

"I don't… I don't mean to take her away from you. I want her to be happy, I just…" he trailed off. Emmelie cried out he quickly rushed in the room.

"Emmelie!" She screamed again. "Make it stop! Please, make it stop" she sobbed. Demetri pulled her close, soothing her even though she was attacking him. "Emm," his voice soft against her ear. "I want to go _home,_" she whispered. I flinched at the words.

"Cherie," Demetri murmured. She is laying there, her body drained.

"Please," she pleaded. "Please," she repeated, I could see her shaking. She put her hand over her mouth and pushed Demetri out of the way. She rushed to the bathroom, her head leaning over the toilet. I could hear her vomiting again. She had to stay, at least until she got better.

"Demetri," he looked at me with a worried expression on her face. "She should stay, not for us but for herself. She can't go back to Volterra like this. At least until she gets better." He nodded and went to the bathroom.

Demetri POV.

I kneeled beside her, pulling the hair from her face. I hated to see her like this. When she was done, she flushed the toilet and wiped her lips.

"Cherie," I said quietly as she sat on the cold floor.

"I want to go home," she whispered. "Please Demetri, I can't stay here." I looked her in the eyes. "Do you really want to go?" She didn't answer which mean she didn't. "Cherie, I know you don't want them to see you like this but you have to stay. I'm not letting you die on me."

She sighed and went to the sink to rinse out her mouth. She patted it with a towel and I turned her towards me and kissed her on the mouth. I held her in my arms, tightening my grip on her.


	18. Side Story? :o

Note: It's a prequel to explain the animal blood thing. The poison Heidi gave Emmelie stays in her blood stream and only Heidi knows how to cure it. It makes her "allergic" to animal blood. :]

Prequel

Emmelie POV.

I lay in my bed, alone in the darkness. Of course, it wasn't _really_ dark. My mommy made me go to bed. Can you believe it? We don't sleep but I lay there anyway, until I heard a noise. I got up swiftly and went to the window. I stared out the window. Nothing. I must've been hearing things. I turned around and made my way towards the bed. I heard it again. I went back to the window and _still_ saw nothing. I opened the window to look outside. And then a warm hand gripped my neck, I tried to scream but her hand clamped against my mouth. She injected something into my system and I collapsed in her arms.

When I awoke, my vision was blurry and foggy. I gasped and the woman, her hair was mahogany and beautiful. She smiled at me. "You're awake," she said finally looking at me intently. "Why am I here? I want to go home," I whispered. "You do, do you? Well, I'm not taking you home. I'm taking you where you belong, Emmelie." She touched my cheek and I flinched. She took something from behind her and handed it to me. It was a cup of blood but this blood. This blood smelled better than any other kind I've ever smelled. I looked at the cup and then to her.

"Yes, it's for you my dear. Drink up," she grinned. She put it to my lips and I gulped it down. It was sweet; different than the blood my parents gave me. I licked my lips and tilted my head at her. She smiled and took the cup from me. She filled it again but with the same as the blood my parents gave me. I drank it too because I didn't feel full. But then I felt sick. I vomited the blood on the floor and she laughed. "Stupid girl, didn't your parents tell you to not trust strangers?" She crossed her arms and laughed again. Between cries, I vomited.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella POV.

I went to check on Emmelie but Demetri sat by the bed most of the day watching her. Emmett and Rosalie couldn't even look at her like this not that I blame them, really. But Demetri did love her, I could tell that much. I knocked on the door and Demetri turned his gaze in my direction.

"Is she any better?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know," he said honestly. He squeezed her hand and she managed to squeeze back.

We all went to school the next day even though everyone was worried about Emmelie. At lunch, I watched Rosalie poke at her food. Alice sat there with her hand on her forehead. Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie's shoulder, his grip tightening but she didn't seem to notice. Angela looked at them from our lunch table.

"What's wrong with them?" Angela looked worried. I glanced at Edward who made a brief nod.

"Their cousin's really sick," I lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she frowned.

"Girl or boy?" Jessica tilted her head.

"Girl," I respond, not quite understanding why that was important. She looked disappointed. "Hope she feels better," she said, taking a bite of her apple. "Thanks."

"Is she pretty?" Mike asks. I glare at him despite myself.

"What do _you_ think, Mike? She's a Cullen, obviously she's pretty," Jessica rolls her eyes, annoyed.

Demetri POV.

Emmelie gasped, sitting up. I held onto her tightly, coaxing her. "It's alright, cherié. It's alright," I murmured against her hair. She clung to me and I kissed her forehead. "I feel better, I think we should go back. Home."

"Are you sure, love? We can stay a while."

"No," she shivered. I nodded once. She got out of bed and helped her get out of her bedclothes. I planted a kiss on her shoulder and she looked at me intently. I smile at her briefly and take the black tube dress from her closet.

"Demetri," she said shyly.

"Please?" I made a face. She sighed and gave in. She put it on and I tied it from the back. I kiss her cheek. She twirled around, "How do I look?"

"Absolutely breathtaking," I murmured. She curtsied and winked.

"Do you wish to go say goodbye? They're at school," I tell her. She bit her lower lip and finally nodded. I followed as she went down the stairs in her black heels.

"Grandma?" No answer. She took a piece of paper and wrote a note.

"They should be out of school soon," I said, looking at the time. We rushed through the woods, it was a cloudy day but we made it just in time. Everyone was getting out of school. The mortals stopped walking the moment they saw my Emmelie.

Edward POV.

People were crowding around and I closed my eyes. Emmelie was here and Mike Newton better stop thinking about Emmelie that way. She sees me but doesn't move from her spot, she brushes the hair from her face.

_She's beautiful. Amazing. She's not that pretty._ I pushed the thoughts away and moved through the crowd.

"Emmelie!" Bella. Emmelie smiles, waving.

"Feel better?" She asks.

"Yeah," she seemed to ignore everyone that was staring.

"Nothing to see here, folks," I said frankly. Demetri laughed. They moved along and Mike stayed. If there weren't witnesses I would attack him right now. "Mike," Jessica said, tugging on his arm.

Emmelie POV.

I looked at the mortal boy who was staring at me. "Bella, want to introduce me to your friends?" I smiled. She looked at me and then to them.

"Emmelie, this is Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. Mike and Jessica, this is Emmelie, Edward's cousin," she lied coolly. I didn't expect that of her. Jessica smiles at me. "I'm glad you feel better, Bella told me you were sick."

"Yes, I was. I feel much better now," I flash a smile. The mortal was jealous of my beauty; I could feel that much from her. A young woman ran out of the school.

"Hey, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow," she said but stopped when she saw me.

"Hello, I am Emmelie, Edward's cousin."

"Hello, I'm glad you feel better. I'm Angela." She smiled at me and she meant it unlike this Jessica. I thank her. "We must be going," I look at Bella and Demetri.

"I'll take you home, Bella. We have to talk," I say. She nodded without consulting Edward; I raised my eyebrows at that. I looked at Demetri and he nodded once. I looked over at the rest of my family, Edward first. _Take her home safely; we'll be at home when you're ready to… speak._ I nodded, getting into Bella's truck.

I drove slowly, knowing her truck couldn't take any faster than 40mph. "I'm leaving Forks, Bella. I don't think I'll be coming back," I say, looking at her.

"Emmelie, keep your eyes on the road." I reluctantly do as she says. I stopped and parked in her driveway. Her father was home.

"You have to come back, Emm."

"I can't, Bella. I can't. I'm… I'm going to die, surely. You're the only one I can tell, Edward can't read _your_ mind."

"You're not going to die, Emm."

"You don't know that. You don't."

"Demetri won't let you die."

"He'll try to stop it, knowing him. But it won't help any."

"He loves you, Emm. I know that. Edward knows that, Alice knows that. Carlisle knows it; Esme knows it."

"But my parents don't." She doesn't reply to that.

"Demetri and I are going to get married whether they like it or not." I get out of the truck and she gets out as well.

"I'll send you invitations. If you can come, that's great. If not," I shrug trying to hide my disappointment.

"Of course I'll come, Emm." I nodded.

"Goodbye, Bella. Take care of yourself and Charlie."

**Note: The link for the image of the black dress is on my profile if you want to see it. (;**


	20. Chapter 20

Emm POV.

I walked slowly back to the Cullen house, taking my time because I didn't want to see what they had to say. I wasn't ready to put up with that, I wasn't.

"Emm!" Bella calls for me. "Do you want to come in? Charlie doesn't care," she said hopefully. I stare at her for a moment. I smiled. "I'd love to," I said. I ran at a humane pace, which was difficult for me. I wasn't use to this. I walked in Bella's home and saw that her father was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Hello," he says in a deep voice.

"Hello, I'm Emmelie. It's nice to meet you Mr. Swan." I smiled he nodded once.

"Come on, Emm. We can go upstairs to my room," Bella said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Bells." Bella turned to look at her father.

"Billy and Jacob are coming over later. Dinner at 6." Bella looked at me and Charlie shrugged.

"I don't mind if she stays," he said.

"It's fine, I probably have to be home soon anyways," I lie. Bella and I rushed upstairs before Charlie could say anything else. She gestured to the bed for me to sit.

"You won't die," she assured me. "Surely there's a cure out there."

"I doubt Heidi will give it to us," I reply.

"How come you never told anyone?" I don't reply.

"And how is it that Aro didn't know?"

"He can't read everything. Not from me, anyways. Things I block, he can't read. Edward too. I'm going to die Bella. You know it," she shakes her head. It was silent except for her breathing but even she tried to keep it soft. I heard loud footsteps up the stairwell. Bella turned her head to look at the door. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Bella said. The door opened and there Jake was.

"Hey Bella." He glances at me but doesn't say anything. I stand up.

"I should go," I say quietly.

"Don't go, Emm." She said. I look at her intently.

"I'm sorry," was all I said and then I moved towards the door. Jake stared at me with his brown eyes. "You're leaving for good?" He asks quietly.

"Yes, your pack must be happy now," I joked but he didn't move or reply.

"Don't go," he whispered so low that Bella couldn't hear.

"I have to go, Jake. I can't stay here and you know it."

"I'll convince them," he said softly.

"It's not them, it's not the whole problem."

"Then what is?" he demanded.

"I'm getting married, Jake. And a werewolf and a vampire, it doesn't fit. It doesn't match up," I murmured. "I love Demetri, Jake. And I'm sure you'll find someone. You will," I said.

"But I don't _want_ anyone else. I can't stop thinking about you, Emm. I can't stay away," he whispered. I back away from him. "I'm sorry, Jake. I'm sorry," I repeated and jumped out the window onto the branch. I jumped down and realized Jacob's father was there. He stared at me intently.

"You don't have to worry anymore. I'm leaving, today hopefully." He doesn't answer. "I think," he paused. "My son has imprinted on you."

"What happens if the imprint is… broken?"

"A broken imprint can impact you and Jacob, body and soul."

"How could this happen?" I whispered. He's silent for a moment.

"This hasn't happened before," he replied.

"I can't be with your son, I'm sorry."

"It will kill him," he replied.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, running away.

Edward POV.

Our family sat on the couch, waiting for Emmelie to come back. Demetri stood by the kitchen door, Emmett staring at him intently. Alice walked up to stand by Demetri. "Alice," Emmett said in a low voice. "He's a part of our family just as much as anyone else," she says calmly. Esme touches Emmett's shoulder.

"He makes her happy, isn't that enough?" Alice says.

"Alice," Demetri says, about to touch her arm to stop her but stops himself. "It's alright, Alice. I understand where he's coming from."

"_He's_ the reason she won't stay," Emmett growled.

"Emmelie can make her own decisions, it's not Demetri making them," she crossed her arms. Emmelie walked through the door, soaking wet. Demetri rushed towards her and held her in his arms. There were blood tears in her eyes; she didn't realize it until Demetri wiped the tears away.

"Emmelie," Demetri says, tilting her head up to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replies. Alice runs towards Emmelie and hugs her tightly.

"Emmelieeee," she says happily. Emm laughs and hugs her back. I hug Emmelie after and she hugs me tight. "Love you, uncle Edward."

"Love you too, Emm." She smiled and walked to the couch where everyone was. No one spoke for a while. She looked at me.

_Emm, don't go. It'll kill Emmett and Rose._

_**I have to go, things will be just like they were before. It'll be fine.**_

_No, they won't and you know it. We love you._

_**I love you guys too but I can't stay.**_

"Don't go, Emmelie," Esme said.

"Grandma," Emmelie said, touching her arm.

"Stay, Emmelie."

"Demetri and I have nothing to do here, not when you guys go to school," she says to us. "And Demetri doesn't look like he can go to high school."

"Stay, for a few days. See how you like it," I told her. She looked at Demetri.

"Do as you wish, Emmelie. If you are happy, I'm happy." She thought about it.

"Alright," she said quietly. "Just a few days."


	21. Chapter 21

Emm POV.

I put the bag over my shoulder, reluctant to go to school. I can't believe I agreed to this. And I refused to wear contacts because they blurred my vision. I was surprised uncle Edward and everyone didn't make me wear the contacts. Carlisle surprisingly had no problem getting me into Forks High School. Actually, they were excited to have another Cullen as it seemed to me. Demetri lay on the bed, his chest bare that brought shivers down my back. I kissed him on the nose, laughing. He put his arms around me and kissed my neck. I sigh happily. "I can't believe I agreed to this," I murmured. "Much rather stay here with you," I say. He laughs which was muffled against my skin. But I get out of bed anyway and put on a sweatshirt and jeans. When I got downstairs, aunt Alice made a face. "Emm," she looked at me with a stern face.

"What?" I say.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asks. I shrug.

"You normally have much better style than that."

"Gee, thanks aunt Alice." She runs up the stairs.

"Aunt Alice," I yell up the stairs. I followed her up. She went through my closet after saying hi to Demetri. Finally, she pulled out a black satin dress.

"Alice, you're crazy. I can't wear that to school," I say blankly.

"Oh come on, Emm. You'll look amazing!" The dress had a V-neck and it was short sleeved.

"It'll show off your legs," she insisted. I sighed and took it from her.

"Yes!" She said happily. I sigh and bring it to show Demetri.

"Wow," he just said when I had it on. I shook my head at him.

"Now I _really_ want you to stay," I pushed him and laughed. I left my hair down and the curls moved about as I kissed him once.

"Bye," I say and ran down the stairs to catch up to everyone.

"Alice!" my father said when he saw me.

"What?" she said innocently.

"She can't wear that," he said, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Alice says casually.

"Look at her, Alice. I'm not having men look at my daughter that way."

"Daddy, come on. Let's go." He huffed but finally went out the door.

Daddy was right; people did stare. Especially that mortal Mike, Demetri would be pissed. I didn't have gym today so I could wear the dress, no problem. I could hear the clanking of my heels to the floor as I walked through the halls. People turned to look at me. I walked into biology, same class as Edward and Bella. Mike Newton actually dropped his jaw even though it wasn't the first time he saw me today. Edward eyed me warily.

_You know what these guys are thinking, Emm._

_**I know.**_ I frowned.

_I can't believe this. I thought Mike Newton was lucky to be alive after what he thought of Bella. But now, he's really really lucky._ I laughed and sat down next to the only empty seat, next to Mike Newton.

"Hey," he said, trying to act calm.

"Hello," I say, without looking at him. Jessica glared at the back of his head. Angela however waved at me. I waved back, smiling. I listened to the classes and the day went by fast so far before lunch. At lunch, Angela asked me to sit with them and Bella so I did. I sat in between Angela and Bella. Jessica told me my eyes were a strange color. I told her it was just the contacts.

"Aren't you going to get lunch?" She asks me.

"No, I'm not hungry. I twirl the ring in my ring finger. Jessica eyed it and so did Mike. The bell rang; lunch was over. I stood up and put my bag over my shoulder. I waited for Bella to throw out her lunch and we went to next class. The day carried on like that until the last bell rang. I walked out the double doors of the building and saw Demetri there. With a smile on my face, I ran to him at a humane pace.

He twirled me around in a circle. "Demetri!" He laughed and kissed my forehead. Jessica stared at Demetri for a long time. Goggling him. My head presses against his chest. I sigh. "How was your day?" He asks. "Tiring," I say quietly. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

Bella POV.

Jessica was staring at Demetri and Emmelie. I mean, everyone was but Jessica was literally goggling at him. "Is that…" Jessica trailed off. "Emmelie's boyfriend," I say calmly. "What's his name? How old is he?" I really didn't know how old he was."His name's Demetri and he's twenty-four." She made a face. "And how old is Emmelie?"

"Emmelie's eighteen," I replied. She looked at me like I was lying but I just shrug and walk up to them. "Hey Demetri," I smiled. He smiled back. "Hey Bella. Thanks for keeping Emmelie company," he replied.

"You're welcome," I smile. Edward came up to us. "Emmelie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Emm looked at him. "Alone," he adds. She looks at Demetri and follows Edward into the woods.

Emmelie POV.

I lean against the tree."Why did he ask _you_ of all people?" I crossed my arms. Uncle Edward just chuckled. "Because he thought you would actually listen to me," he replies. I don't answer and look to the ground. He moves in front of me, closer. "Emm, this is serious," he said in a low voice. "Breaking an imprint can kill him, mentally and physically." _God, I know. I know. _"Just go see him, it doesn't have to mean anything," he replies. It did have to mean something. "The boundary," I said. "Someone will be there." I nodded once and ran and stopped at the tree at the boundary. I leaned against the side of it. A large, black wolf stared at me with his brown eyes.

"Hello." He nods once. "Is Jake here?" He doesn't answer but looks beyond the boundary. _Sleeping._ I sighed. "Alright, I'll come back later," I replied. He nods once and I rush back to my Demetri.


	22. Chapter 22

Emm POV

I arrived the Cullen house and my breathing slowed, cautious. I felt his arms wrap around me then. I smiled as his lips brushed against my neck. I shivered and he carried me in his arms. Strangely, no one was home. He lay me down on the bed and kissed me.

"I love you, Emm," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you Demetri," I murmured. I turned him over and lay on top of him, grinning. He laughed and planted kisses against my neck.

"Mmm," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He breathed against my neck.

"Nothing," I lied.

"I'm here if you need me," he said instead.

"I know," I forced a smile, getting out of bed.

"Emm." I don't answer but walk towards the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, leaning my back against it. "Emm, you okay?" I don't answer, feeling something _pushing_ against my stomach. I quickly leaned my head above the toilet and vomited.

Demetri [Memory 49 years ago…]

"Demetri," Aro, Marcus, and Caius called for me. I quickly looked at Heidi, partly in disgust but she smirked.

"Everyone else out," Aro ordered. They bowed and left quietly without a word.

"We notice that you have _feelings_ of some sort towards the girl," Marcus said.

"Yes, indeed. That may come in handy," Caius.

"You want to use my feelings for Emmelie for your own amusement?"

"No, of course not Demetri. We just need you to… stay close to her. So she doesn't decide to leave," Aro replied. I don't answer.

"Will you do that for me, Demetri?" Aro says, putting his hand out to me. I take it. He nodded once and sent me on my way. I walked into my room and saw Emmelie curled up on the bed. She was a beautiful sight to behold, my Emmelie. I smiled at the words. My Emmelie.

"Demetri?" she whispered. I sat by her.

"Will you lay with me?" I don't answer.

"Please," she murmured. I do as she asks and hold her against my chest. She cuddles against me, my arms tightened around her, protective.

"Demetri?" she asks.

"Is my mommy sad? That I'm gone?"

"I'm sure she is, Emmelie," I say quietly.

"Can you check on her? I don't want her to be sad."

"Do you want to go see them, Emmelie?"

"I want to stay here with you," she replies.

"Why's that?" She doesn't answer. "Emm?"

"I like you," she says quietly. I smiled and rest my head against hers.

"I like you too Emm, I like you too."


	23. Chapter 23

Demetri POV.

"Emm," I bang against the door, worried. "Cherie, are you alright?" she doesn't answer but I hear her vomiting. I knock down the door, clutching onto the doorknob. I put it down and kneel down next to Emmelie. Eventually, she stopped. I touched her cheek with the back of my hand.

"You're so good to me, Demetri," she whispers. In my mind it went back to that moment. I regretted it now so much but I couldn't lose her. Not then and not now. She looked at me with such passion in her eyes. Such love.

"Demetri, I think I'm—" she stopped.

"You think you're what, Emm?" She smiled slowly.

"I think I might have a mini Demetri," she laughed, touching her stomach. My eyes widened. "Or a mini Emmelie," I say to her. She shook her head.

"Nope, I think it's a mini Demetri."

"Are you sure about that?" I teased, touching her stomach.

"Positive," she replied.

"Hm, well I think it's a mini Emmelie."

"Well, we'll have to see won't we?" she grinned.

"Carlisle should check on you," I murmured against her hair.

"I'm fine, Demetri," she told me.

"Emm," I say sternly.

"Demetri."

"Emm, please."

"Not now, just wait okay?" I helped her up, flushing the toilet. Carrying her to the bed, I lay her on her back. Resting my head on her thighs I nuzzle my face against her stomach and she laughs. "Demetri, that tickles." I stopped and looked up at her. She sighed and ran her fingers through my hair. I take her hand in mine and kiss it.

Alice POV.

I screamed and Jasper clutched onto my shoulders, calming me down. "Jazz, we have to get home. _Now_. I'll explain later." He nodded once and we ran home. I was wary of opening the door, afraid of what I would see. Jasper opened the door and the living room was empty. I walked up the steps and peeked in Emmelie's room. Demetri lay his head on Emm's lap. Did he know?

"Hey, you're back," Emmelie smiles but the smile was gone the next second. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Don't have it," I pleaded. "Please." I stared at her stomach. Her eyes widened.

"No," Emmelie hissed.

"It could kill you! I saw it," I whispered, clutching onto my chest.

"What did you see?" Demetri demanded.

"Emmelie was on the floor, blood all around her."

"But the baby was alive?" Emm asked.

"Yes, it was alive."

"I can't lose you Emm," Demetri looked at Emm intently.

"You won't," she said.

"Emm," I whispered.

"I won't kill him!" she spat, jumping out the window.

"Emm!" Demetri looked at me and chased after her.

Emm POV.

I won't kill him. They can't make me do something I refuse to do. To even think of killing my mini Demetri… It hurt my head, my heart if I had one. I ended up by Bella's house. I knocked on the door, the rain pouring down.

"Emmelie," Jacob greeted me. I opened my mouth to speak but the words didn't come out. "Is Bella home? I have to talk to her," I say, my voice shaking.

"She's upstairs," he doesn't move, though.

"Jake," I mutter. He looks at me with that look on his face, the 'we-need-to-talk- look. He moved and let me by. I greeted Charlie and Billy with a nod. I took my shoes off and went up the stairs.

"Bella?" I whisper. Her door opens and her eyes widened. "Emm, what are you doing here?" I bit my lower lip and she let me in, shutting the door behind her.

"Is Edward here?" I look around the room.

"No, he went hunting with Emmett."

"What's wrong Emm?" she asked and I realized I didn't say anything.

"Your soaking wet, let me give you a change of clothes."

"Thanks, Bella but I'm fine, really." She still went in her drawers and handed me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with a cardigan. I thanked her. Bella went over to shut the curtains. She leaned against the door; there was no lock. I got out of my dress and put on the clothes.

"I need your help, Bella. I'm afraid you're the only one I can trust as of this moment."

"Not even Demetri?"

"Especially not Demetri with this." I paused.

"Is there anywhere we can go to talk about this? No one else can know," I told her. She blinked.

"Jake's downstairs," I reminded her.

"Oh, of course. Come on, I'll tell Charlie we're going for a ride." Bella did and we sat in her car for a while. "Bella, I'm pregnant," I say when she turned on the car. She looked at me.

"What did you say?" she looked at me in shock.

"I'm pregnant," I repeated.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," I say quietly.

"Aren't you happy, Emmelie?"

"They want me to kill him," I whispered.

"Who wants you to kill him?"

"Alice and Demetri." I replied.

"What? Why?"

"Alice had a vision. I was dead but my baby was alive. He was alive, Bella. And it won't happen. I won't die, I won't let that happen."


	24. Chapter 24

**Demetri POV.**

"Fuck," I growled. I couldn't sense her, shit. I closed my eyes, closing out the distractions. Nothing. "Where the fuck is she?" I couldn't hear her. Please be okay, Emm. Please be okay. Please. I fall to my knees, clenching my head.

**Emmelie POV.**

I trembled, stopping. At that moment, I felt like I couldn't breathe even though I shouldn't need the air. I clutched onto my chest. There was a vampire here, I felt her around me. I looked up; her red hair was down. She tilted her head.

"Are you with the Cullens?" I shook my head. Jacob caught up to me and stopped in his steps. "Emmelie, run!" He yelled after me. In my head, I saw images of the woman. She was looking for Bella. To…kill her. "You're here to kill Bella," I said slowly. "Her mate killed mine and now it's payback time," her voice was hard, cynical.

"Who are you?" she demanded. _Go, Jake. Go protect Bella. I'll distract her._ Jake ran and the woman ignored what he was doing.

"I am Emmelie Volterra," I tell her, standing up.

"The Volturi," she murmured.

"Why are you here?' she said after a pause.

"Visiting on orders of Aro."

"To protect the Cullens?" she asked strangely.

"To make sure they keep their promise," I lied. She looked intrigued.

"Promise? And what would that promise be?"

"Sorry that's the Volturi's business."

"I think I have heard of you," she replied.

"You have?"

"Yes, Aro's favorite."

"He would be upset if you were dead, wouldn't he?" she said.

"Is that a threat, Victoria?"

"No, of course not," she smiled. I clenched onto my stomach.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No," I lied. "I'm fine. I must be going back to Aro now." I started to turn away from her but she appeared before me. She pushed me towards the trees and blood spurted from my mouth. I could feel the blood pooling between my legs. I shuddered and leaned against the tree. "You won't get in the way," she growled at me. Demetri appeared and he growled at Victoria. He tackled her, hissing as he attacked. He threw her off him when she rolled out on top of him.

"Well well, Demetri what a pleasant surprise." She was actually smiling. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was dying slowly. So slowly…

"Fuck you, Victoria. I'm going to fucking kill you for what you've done to my Emmelie." He said it in a low voice. He grabbed a branch and attempted to stab her in the chest with it. He pushed her off and she ran away. Demetri cursed to himself and rushed to me. "Emm," he said his voice low. I smiled at him.

"Demetri," I whispered.

"Emm, don't you dare die on me do you hear me? Don't die on me," he repeated holding me to his chest. He rushed me to the Cullen's, blood all over me. I shuddered and everything darkened.


End file.
